


Sex and Make Up

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: John and Dory have a fight and have make up sex. Dory belongs to laraeasthillstarstable on tumblr.





	Sex and Make Up

“Where’s the remote?” John picked up the couch cushions, frowning as he found a few coins and receipts but nothing more.

“I dunno,” said Dory, shrugging from where she sat in the armchair playing with her phone. John looked at her, then scowled.

“There it is,” said John, snatching it off the arm of Dory’s chair. “You knew I was looking for it, you could’ve said something instead of staring at your phone all the time.”

“You sound so old when you say that,” said Dory, frowning at him.

“And you’re acting like a stupid teenager,” said John. Dory gasped, then got up and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her. John rolled his eyes. She really wasn’t helping her ‘stupid teenager’ image.

John sat on the couch, deciding to wait for Dory to calm down, and watched the TV show that he’d wanted to watch. Home renovation shows were his weakness, after all.

After two and a half episodes of the show, the living room door opened and Dory walked in.

“Have you gotten over your sulk no- woah,” said John, his eyes widening as he took in the sight of Dory. She’d dressed up sexy, in a bikini, a long, loose skirt, and with blue-dyed hair.

“Now do you still think I’m a teenager?” asked Dory, folding her arms under her breasts to push them up.

“Woah,” said John, unable to take his eyes off of her. He didn’t even mind that she was standing between him and the TV.

“Thought so,” said Dory with a smirk. She picked up the remote and switched the TV off, then straddled John’s legs and sat down in his lap. She began to grind on him, and John moaned and kissed her.

“I’m sorry for calling you a stupid teenager,” said John as Dory unzipped his jeans. She pulled his cock free, then began to rub it.

“And I’m sorry for not putting the TV remote back in the holder you made for it,” said Dory. She kissed his lips. “Now, enough apologising.”

“Sometimes I think that you start fights with me just for the make up sex,” said John, not that he was complaining.

“Damn, you’re onto me,” Dory muttered. 

“Hey, I don’t mind,” said John, pulling her close and kissing her. His hands roamed over her bare skin, squeezing her soft breast through the soft material of her bikini top. Dory moaned into the kiss. But then, she removed herself from John’s embrace so she could pull his pants down. Then, she climbed back onto his lap and kissed him. John moaned into the kiss, his hands working at the knot that held her skirt together. He pulled it off, letting it flutter to the floor.

Dory blushed as John continued kissing her, her hands rubbing his cock and making him hard. She rolled a condom onto him, and John moaned and kissed her neck. Then, he moved aside her bikini bottoms and slid her onto him. Dory moaned, kissing him and moving her hips to get him in comfortably. John’s hands quickly went between her breasts and hips, clearly unable to decide what to grab hold of. Dory knew exactly what she wanted to grab, though, holding onto his chest while she rode him. He felt so good inside her, and it felt so right being in his arms like this.

“Dory,” John moaned, moving his hips up, and Dory moaned as she bounced on him. She rolled her hips on him, and finally John got the idea and started rubbing her clit. Dory threw her head back and moaned louder at this, feeling herself getting close just like she could tell John was getting close.

“John,” Dory moaned as she reached her orgasm, and leaned on her boyfriend, rolling her hips to get more of the pleasure as she dug her fingernails into his skin. John moaned and soon followed her, thrusting up into her a few more times before falling still. They sat there, arms wrapped around each other, panting.

“Apology accepted,” said John, brushing Dory’s hair behind her ear. “New hair colour… I’ll get used to it.”

“It’s only a temporary colour,” said Dory with a laugh. “And I forgive you.” She kissed him.


End file.
